gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-79［G］WR Full Armor Slave Wraith
The RX-79［G］WR Full Armor Slave Wraith is a repaired and upgraded version of the RX-79［G］ SW Slave Wraith featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the Slave Wraith was damaged in an encounter with the RX-80PR Pale Rider, it was repaired and modified into the Full Armor Slave Wraith. Due to the shortage of Gundam Ground Type spare parts, the FA Slave Wraith also incorporates parts for the RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type. As the Slave Wraith team's commander unit, the FA Slave Wraith emphasises survivability and firepower over mobility. To that end, it is fitted with full body Wearable Armor and equipped with many additional weapons, including missile launchers, shield-mounted machine guns, and a back-mounted Gatling gun. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :A single vulcan gun in the left chest, a weapon inherited from the Gundam Ground Type. ;*Multi-Launcher :Mounted in the left chest, under the vulcan gun, this launcher fires a variety of munitions, ranging from grenades to flares and chaff. It can be used for various purposes, such as distracting enemies, or communicating with allies. ;*Leg Missile Pod :A pair of missile pods mounted on the Full Armor Slave Wraith's legs. ;*Back-mounted Missile Launcher :A pair of missile launchers installed on the back, it is swung over the left shoulder when used. Its appearance is similar to the missile launcher used by Gundam Ground Type. ;*Back-mounted 75mm Gatling Cannon :A weapon looted from a MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom, it is a six-barrel, belt-fed Gatling cannon mounted on Full Armor Slave Wraith's backpack, behind the right shoulder. Like the original, its firepower is enough to easily destroy Federation mobile suits like the RX-75-4 Guntank. ;*Short Shield (w/Double Machine Gun) :A RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield used by both Gundam Ground Type and GM Ground Type. It is fitted with a pair of machine guns in the back. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same type of beam rifle used by Gundam Ground Type. ;*FADEGEL RGM-M-Sh-007 Shield :An improved model of the RGM-M-Sh-003. It has the exact same size as its predecessor, but its material was changed to Titanium-Ceramic composite. Its mount latch was made movable, allowing the shield to be positioned up or down when carried by a Mobile Suit manipulator or mounted on the forearm, increasing its usability. It can be used in conjunction with the Short Shield for additional protection. System Features ;*Wearable Armor :A set of add-on reactive armor first used by the RGM-79FP GM Striker. Unlike the Slave Wraith, which only had wearable armor on the shoulders, the Full Armor Slave Wraith's entire body is equipped with wearable armor, dramatically improving its survivability. History After the Slave Wraith took heavy damage at Jaburo when its pilot Travis Kirkland sacrificed it in order to defeat the Pale Rider, the now rogue Slave Wraith Team escaped to a secret hiding place unknown to their former commander, Grave, where the Slave Wraith was repaired into the Full Armor Slave Wraith. The Wraiths then tracked the Marchosias Team to a Zeon space port, which was being attacked by Federation forces. The Wraiths engaged the Federation attackers, and Travis quickly destroyed a GM, a Guntank, and two Type 61 Tanks with the FA Slave Wraith's superior firepower. Travis lied to the Marchosias Team, telling them that the Wraiths were actually deep cover Zeon agents, and offered to return to space with them in exchange for their assistance in repairing a shuttle they have. As the two teams were preparing the shuttle, the space port suddenly came under attack by Grave's forces, which consisted of a Big Tray-class battleship, a large number of GMs, and a fully repaired Pale Rider. Realizing that it is impossible to defeat the Pale Rider in close combat, Travis ordered Marvin Herriot to support him with the RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Type D, and attempted to destroy it with ranged weapons. However, the Pale Rider's mobility caused almost all of their attacks to miss. Just as the Pale Rider was about to destroy the Guncannon, Travis finally caught an opening when the Pale Rider was forced to evade a bazooka round fired by Vincent Gleissner's Zaku II High Mobility Ground Type. While it was in mid-air, Travis immediately fired on it with his Gatling cannon and followed up with a barrage of shoulder missiles. This caused the Pale Rider to crash into the ground, but it was still not destroyed. Since the FA Slave Wraith was not designed for space combat, it was presumably abandoned on the ground after Travis boarded the shuttle. Picture Gallery FA Slave Wraith 1.png FA Slave Wraith 2.png FA Slave Wraith 3.png FA Slave Wraith 4.png FA Slave Wraith coloured.png Trivia *A special product code is included in the first print copies of Missing Link vol. 1 to unlock the Full Armor Slave Wraith for use in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Stories. References ms-fa-sl.jpg FA SW.png